


My Family

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future AU, I changed Kasamatsu's name to Yuki because it sounds more feminine, Pregnancy, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy sucked. But maybe, with Kise by her side, it wasn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Family

“Hi, ‘going to die if I don’t get out of this bed now’, I’m dad”

Yuki was about as unimpressed by as Ryouta was proud of that joke. Usually she would have an attack and scream “NO, YOU FUCKING DIDN’T,” but that was the 10th time in half an hour, and honestly, after eight months, she was used to it. Her reaction was to roll her eyes and answer, matter-of-factly, “you’re not dad yet, Kise.”

Kise gave her a theatrical hurt look, “so mean! Of course I am dad! If you’re already mum, I’m dad too! You didn’t get pregnant by yourself!” 

She rolled her eyes, “yeah, but the fucking baby is still inside my body, remember? That’s why I can’t get out of bed. I can’t do anything, I think I’m going to die! I want to get out of bed and practice sports, go for a walk, whatever really” she sighed. Now that she was so heavy it was hard to move, she had to stop working to stay at home all day. Never being the lazy type, Yuki was obviously going crazy. Of course her loving husband was trying to make things easier. He took a break from his modeling job to stay with her 24/7, and he was taking care of the house, cooking and doing all he could to keep her from dying of boredom. He was thoughtful and caring. Yuki just wasn’t crazy because of him.

But if he kept with the dad jokes, she would go crazy anyways.

Ryouta stopped sweeping to sit by her side in bed, slowly caressing her hair and placing a kiss on her forehead. His voice was gentle and soft as he said, “calm down, ok? You’ve resisted 8 months-and-something already, you can keep up with some more weeks,” he smiled, caressing her cheeks with the back of his hand, “and then you’ll go back to your daily routine, yes? And little Sakura is going to be with us!” he smiled, a genuine and pure smile of happiness. Yuki held her breath. Yes, pregnancy was annoying, but whenever she saw Ryouta so happy about it, all her complaints melted in happiness as well. After all, they were going to have a little girl. And even though Ryouta was an annoying brat, making stupid dad jokes and acting like the same energetic kid she met in high school, she was sure he would be an amazing dad, and they would have a great life together.

“See? Not that bad when you think about it this way,” he proceeded, now patting her head. She felt like a kid, but it didn’t really matter. She was a bit taken away by her thoughts. Yes, Ryouta would make an awesome father. He knew how to deal with people, to read them. He was outgoing and had this amazing power of making people feel comfortable. Probably he would be much better than her at making their baby stop crying. That was the kind of man he was – he could make anyone feel at ease instantly. She let out a sigh, but it wasn’t an annoyed one, more like the kind of sigh you’d see coming from a girl in a shoujo manga. And plus, Ryouta and the kid would probably have the same mental age until she reached the age of four. An evil smile popped out as she thought that.

“Yukicchi, you’re making that scary face again,” he whined. She just rolled her eyes. As if she looked scary when she couldn’t even move to kick him in the head. She was all swollen and hurt and probably looked like a moving balloon. Oh, and she couldn’t get out of _that fucking bed_. Very scary indeed.

It was Ryouta’s turn to sigh, “fine. Look, I know a pretty cool vegetarian restaurant. You know, one that has food that you actually can eat for once. How about we go have dinner there tonight? It’s not very far away, but the food is delicious and I think you’d like some fresh air. Also, I won’t drink wine for once, since you can’t, and we can share some of those weird-looking juices you hate so much. How about that?” he smiled, and before she could even think of that she smiled along, nodding. Well, it couldn’t be bad to go have dinner for once, right? She really needed to stand in her feet. Plus, he would help her to finish those horrible juices the doctor was making her drink. 

Ryouta was the perfect husband, she could swear for the world.

Xxx

It turned out the restaurant really wasn’t bad. She really was lucky to have someone that knew this kind of place by her side, because otherwise she would eat onion gratin soup everyday since she found out she was pregnant. The food was tasty, and she would have to remember to take a picture of the chef to worship it every night, because he must be a _god_ to be able to make tasty food with all those horrible things she had to eat.

“So,” Ryouta said, looking at her, “did you like it?” he had his chin lying on his left hand, the other hand holding the glass of juice. His legs were crossed and a knowing smile decorated his features. _No doubt he’s a model_ , she thought. He always looked beautiful.

Of course she didn’t say that. What she said, instead, was, “you’re holding this glass of juice like it was wine.”

Now a disgusted scowl took over his face, “maybe if I pretend it is, it won’t taste that bad.”

She laughed. He was right, the juice was horrible. But at least he was sharing her pain. And at least she could make her laugh, even when she was supposed to be deadly bored. She loved him way more when he wasn’t the model, but her Kise, the one that acted like a stupid happy kid and liked to annoy her. The one that was so happy over simple things. That scowled and wasn’t scared to show his true, carefree, even dumb, nature. She was clearly staring as he talked happily about something, feeling the butterflies of her youth coming to her stomach once again. She felt like a teenager, but maybe that wasn’t a bad thing. After all, what she loved the most about him was how much of an eternal kid he was.

Those butterflies really could be quieter, though. She felt like they were having a life-or-death battle inside her. They would keep hitting the walls inside her and she was a bit dizzy. Also, they were making some kind of fluid motion, hitting against each other, and she could feel her stomach swell and contract…

“Yukicchi? Yukicchi, are you alright?”

 _Shit_.

Those weren’t butterflies, those were fucking _contractions_ and apparently little Sakura had taken lessons with her dad on how to be inconvenient. She put her hands on her flat belly, trying to stop the pain. It was like her inner walls were burning down. She felt dizzy. Ryouta immediately noticed what was happening, as he got up and started screaming, “an ambulance! My wife is about to give birth!”

Of course, chaos started, but she paid no mind since she was too busy feeling the worst pain she’d ever had. Tears started rolling down her eyes, and as someone called the ambulance, she could feel Ryouta’s hand on hers, as he tried to stay calm and said, “Yukicchi, Yukicchi, it’s alright, try to breathe…”

He didn’t leave her side until she got her oh-so-needed anesthesia. 

Xxx

“Yukicchi, Yukicchi, look, she has my eyes…” Ryouta’s voice was cracked and shaky as he tried to suppress the tears that were already rolling down his face. He was sobbing, holding the baby in his arms like it was the most precious thing he’d ever met. While he was keeping her as close as he could, embracing Sakura, he also was holding her like they weren’t touching, a gentle way of carrying her so she wouldn’t feel any pain. It was almost like she would break into pieces if he didn’t take care, but, at the same time, she would probably disappear if he didn’t keep her closer. He felt his vision blur. “She’s so beautiful, Yuki, she has my eyes and your mouth… And look at her cheeks… Aah they look so soft, and they’re a bit red, like when you’re embarrassed… Yukicchi, she’s so beautiful…” he was sobbing again, and tried to wipe his tears in his sleeves, but it didn’t exactly work well because, first, his hands were busy holding Sakura, and, second, he was still crying, so each wiped tear was equal to three new ones rolling down his face.

“Ryouta, you’re crying more than the baby when she was born,” she said rolling her eyes. Of course Ryouta would cry. He was exactly like a child. She sighed. Now she had two kids to take care of. “I’m probably insane,” she didn’t notice she said that out loud until she saw Ryouta’s evil smile showing up.

“Hi, ‘probably insane’, I’m…”

She covered his mouth with her hand. “Don’t”

He laughed, “but you see, Yuki, now I _am_ dad. Our kid is born, and she is beautiful and cute, just like her mother. And she has my eyes… My eyes, Yukicchi! I am dad, I was part of the creation of this beautiful child… She is so cute… I hope she’s smart like you… But if she isn’t, then you can teach her! Aaah, that would be so cute…” he started daydreaming. She hit his head.

“God, you’re so embarrassing.”

“And you’re mean!” he whined, “you had her all for yourself for nine months!”

“I would switch places with you in a second,” she answered immediately. Ryouta looked outraged. 

“Your negativity is going to affect my little Sakura-chan!” he said as he tried to hide the baby. She sighed.

“If you let her fall, I’ll kick you to death. Stop playing around with our newborn baby, Ryouta.”

“Aaah, sorry, Sakuracchi…” he cried, begging forgiveness to the baby. The baby just looked at him like she really, really wanted to sleep and Ryouta was being a pain in the ass. Yuki couldn’t help but grin. Sakura really was her child. She started to caress her cheeks with her hand, smiling lovingly. The kid also smiled, looking at peace, and just like that, she started sleeping in Ryouta’s arms. Yuki couldn’t suppress a chuckle. Sakura was indeed beautiful. She was in love with her…

Ryouta also looked at peace, a proud smile on his face. “My family…” he muttered, deciding that he liked how it sounded. “The Kise family.” Just like he’d fallen in love with the words “Kaijou’s Kise,” he was in love with all those sounds. “Kise’s wife”, “Kise’s daughter”, “Yuki’s kid”. 

“Hand her to me,” Yuki said softly, and he did so, taking extra care not to wake her up. He looked at Yuki, holding their child in her arms, staring at her lovingly, a shy smile on her face, and he decided that he loved that even more.

Words didn’t matter. It was his family, and he was happy.


End file.
